


Contracts

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby, Co-Parenting, Demon Deals, F/M, Fluff, King of Hell, M/M, Multi, Witch Deals, Witches, fae, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Halloween [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Contracts

Bucky x reader x Sam x Steve

Non-reader POV

Maria didn't want this baby. The timing was terrible, her situation worse, and with her declining mental and physical health, there was no way she'd be a good mother.

Maria had never wanted to be a mother. Her ex-husband was deplorable and wanted a baby to better his image. Her mother always said once she'd grow to love her child, but as Maria's due date neared, she began to hate the life inside of her.

Maria loved the finer things, and her ex-husband had provided her with the life and luxury she desired. But now she had run, she was forced to live in poverty and thus triggered her plan. 

There was a house on the outskirts of town she had run to. The locals spun many tales about the inhabitants of the house. Some claimed the two sold their souls to the devil and cursed the locals. Some said a woman danced naked in the nearby wood. But many said they helped, made deals with the locals, providing services and acts no-one could explain.

When Maria made it to the house, she was surprised at the normalcy of the cottage-like home. She was more surprised, especially after the stories she'd heard when a normal woman opened the door.

"Hello, Maria." The woman smiled kindly. "My name is Y/N. I think you'd like to come in, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, please." Maria nodded, not asking how she knew her name. Y/N gestured for Maria to enter and led Maria into a small kitchen. "Buck, we have company!" 

"Who's this, doll?" A man asked, coming in from the back door. 

"This is Maria." Y/N introduced. "She wants to make a deal." She added as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ah, business." The man nodded before holding a hand out to Maria. "I'm James. It's nice to meet you, Maria. Who are you here to make a deal with?"

"I'm willing to barter with whoever," Maria answered, subconsciously scratching her arm.

"I believe she'll be bargaining us both, Buck." Y/N told him. "Let's sit." Y/N said, gesturing to the table. 

"Alright, how can we help you, Maria?" James asked as the three sat down. 

"The baby," Maria started. "You can have it. Eat it, sell it, raise it, I don't care. I've heard plenty of stories from the town, I don't know which are true, but you can have it."

"I see," Bucky said slowly. "And what do you want from us?" He asked, taking Y/N's hand.

"I want youth. To turn back the clock, be young again, and not sick." Maria told the two. 

"That can be easily arranged." Y/N nodded, eyeing Maria carefully. "But you do know a deal with us can't be reversed." Y/N told her.

"I understand." Maria firmly said. "You can have the child. I don't care what happens to it. I just want my youth and health back."

"You have a deal." Y/N said as Bucky nodded. "Since health is more James's area, I'll take care of the youth."

"What do I have to do?" Maria asked.

"Your deal with Y/N requires a simple blood spell. However, I am not a witch." Bucky started. "I'm an incubus, so any deal with me is of a more sexual nature." 

"I don't care." Maria shook her head. "I'll do whatever I have to."

"Good, because if you're making a deal with us, you follow our rules." Y/N told her. "I don't care what you do afterwards, but while you're pregnant, you stay away from drugs and alcohol."

"And you don't have any unprotected sex," Bucky added.

"It's not like I can get more pregnant." Maria scoffed.

"No, but you could get something," Bucky said. "Those are our rules, you follow until the baby is born. Do we still have a deal?" Bucky asked her.

"Yes. We have a deal." Maria agreed.

And that was the night Maria traded her baby for youth and health.

That was supposed to be it, but Maria could be greedy. Her mother had been a spiritual one and used to claim she could see all sorts of creatures.

One thing her mother would nearly screech about seeing was the fae. She'd spoken about the signs that they were around so often, Maria could never forget.

It was two weeks after making her deal with Y/N and James that Maria began noticing the signs.

Maria used to doubt her mother's ramblings, but given the deal she'd made with a witch and an incubus, nothing was impossible.

So, she left offerings. She left cakes, honey, fresh fruits, old jewelry, and odd trinkets.

Three days later, she was proven correct when a blonde man sat inside a ring of mushrooms, munching away at the cake. 

"You have a lovely taste in cake." The man said, wiping away crumbs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maria stammered.

"Why are you summoning me?" The man asked. "Most people don't even know we exist."

"My mother said fae made deals with luck." Maria began. "Is that true?"

"It is."

"I'd like to make a deal," Maria stated, taking a step forward. "A trade."  
"I'm listening."

"You can have my baby if you give me luck. Good luck." She clarified.

"That is a steep trade." The man mused.

"One I'm willing to make," Maria assured him. "The child for luck." 

"I can take this deal, but I'm going to need you to not leave me any offerings for a while. Feed yourself and the babe. You're too thin." He said before stepping out of the circle. "I'm Steve."

Maria didn't think Steve's deal would work considering Y/N and James' claim to the child. She wasn't thinking when she traded the child again to Steve in return for luck.

But she was definitely thinking when she found herself at a crossroads.  
It had taken many long nights and days, doing constant research to find what she needed for the ceremony. Anyone could contact a crossroads demon, but Maria wanted the best.

"The only humans I come into regular contact with are hunters, but I don't think you're a hunter, are you, Maria?" A man asked, appearing behind her.

"No." She shook her head, trying to not show her fear.

"Let me guess you want to make a deal?" He asked, circling behind her. "Brave little human." He mused after she nodded. "Most try to avoid the King of Hell, not summon him."

"I'm not most people," Maria told him.

"I can see that." He grinned. "Well, go ahead, little human. Present your deal."

"Immortality for the babe." She said bluntly. 

"You would sacrifice your child for immortality? A piece of yourself for more years on this miserable planet?" He asked, raising a brow at the woman.

"Yes. The child is yours. To do whatever with." Maria said firmly. "I don't need to ever see it again. All I want is immortality."

"I can see you have your heart set on this." The King said, pursing his lips. "Fine, we have a deal. The child is mine after you give birth, and then I will grant you immortality." He confirmed, holding out his hand.

Maria didn’t hesitate to take his hand in her own.

Maria's due date had finally come. Y/N and James had taken her in for the last month, intending to care for her and wanting her to give birth in their home.

Maria had been in labor for several hours now, and it was finally time. 

"One more push, Maria. He's almost out." Y/N coaxed, kneeling between her legs.

Maria let out a loud scream as she pushed, and suddenly, her cries were joined by the baby.

"Oh, he's perfect." Y/N cooed as James wrapped a blanket around the baby. The two were focused on the squealing babe until there was a loud whoosh and a flash of light.

"Who are you?" James demanded, standing up and in front of the women and child.

"I'm Steve, and I'm here for the child." The blonde said, taking a small step forward.

"Unlikely." The other man scoffed. "I am Sam, King of Hell, and I was promised that child." He introduced, strutting forward.

Maria didn't hear much else before she passed out from exhaustion.

Reader POV

"She's in the spare room," Bucky announced, entering the living room and standing beside you.

"Excellent. Now let's get down to business. Give me the child, and I will leave." Sam said from where he leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what the two of you were promised, but we traded with Maria months ago." You said, clutching the sleeping babe to your chest. "He's ours."

"So she gave you a meal?" Steve scoffed, causing you to hiss.

"How dare you? We're going to raise him, you pixie-" 

"I am a fae. Don't you dare compare me to a pixie." Steve snapped, rising from his chair.

"Gentlemen, lady, I have business elsewhere to attend to, if I could please just have my child," Sam said, pushing off the wall.

"We're not going to let you hurt this baby," You said, narrowing your eyes at the demon.

"Now who's making accusations?" Sam asked, raising a brow at you. "For your information, I have no intention of harming him." He promised, raising his hands.

"Why do you even want this baby?" Bucky asked him.

"Security. My position is consistently under threat, and an heir would secure my reign." Sam informed the room. 

"So you want him for political gain? He's a child." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"I understand that!" Sam snapped. "I didn't just make my deal for that. Hell is a lonely place. A child would be a great companion. And why do you want him? Do you plan on exchanging him with one of your own?"

"No, that wasn't why I agreed to Maria's deal." Steve sighed. "I saw a woman who wasn't looking after herself or her child. I wanted to help him." Steve said, gesturing to the sleeping bundle.

"As did we," Bucky said, wrapping an arm around you. "Maria was in a bad place when she came to us. She was using while pregnant, and she seemed desperate."

"We've always wanted a baby." Y/N added quietly. "I can't have children, and no adoption agency in town would let us adopt. But we've always wanted one."

"Look clearly, the two of you want the baby more, but I can't reverse my deal," Sam told you. "It's binding."

"As is mine," Steve said. "I couldn't take it back even if I wanted to."

"So, how about we come to terms on an arrangement." Sam began. "We each have a claim, and we've each grown attached to him, so we co-parent."

"And how do we trust you won't run off with him?" Bucky asked him.

"Because we'll make a deal. We make a deal, all of us, using whatever method we did with Maria. We bind ourselves to each other and the child." Sam explained.

"We'd have to schedule who he stays with and when," Steve said after a minute.

"And communicate clearly with one another." You added.

"We can add any constituents we have to to our deal." Sam agreed. "The point is he's our child now, and we raise him together. Do you agree?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"We agree." You chimed in as Bucky nodded.

"Now that we've agreed on this, there's only one thing we have to decide on." Bucky started.

"And what's that?"

"What do we name him?"

Maria had disappeared that day. Gone from the guest room, with no note and no clue as to where she had gone. In the two years since none of you had heard from her.

The four of you had been raising Anthony, Tony, for two years. The four of you had spent hours working on your agreement as to how you would co-parent him. 

Eventually, you would all come to an agreement you were all happy with. It was hard at first. The four of you clashed more often than not and argued about how you were supposed to be raising Anthony.

The arguments continued up until Tony's first birthday. For some reason, the four of you were able to overcome your differences and become closer as people.

Today was Tony's second birthday. Steve and Sam had arrived at yours and Bucky's where you set up a small party for the boy.

You'd all spoiled Tony absolutely rotten, despite the fact he probably didn't know even know it was his birthday. Your genius son had been gifted all sorts of toys, books, building sets, tools, and other presents that caused him to laugh in delight.

You'd just laid Tony down to bed with the hell-hound pup Sam had gifted him, which curled around him protectively, before joining Sam and Steve in the living room.

"Tony's all tuckered out." You announced, sitting beside Sam and taking a glass of wine from the table.

"You think we went a little overboard?" Steve asked, sipping his own drink.

"Don't think so. Besides, Anthony deserves to be spoiled." Sam assured him.

"Of course you would say that. You got Tony a dog." You teased the demon.

"You all agreed to it," Sam smirked. There was a loud sound from the kitchen that caused the three of you to tense.

"Buck? What was that?" You asked, standing quickly.

"Nothing!" Bucky called back. Putting your drink down, you turned to the two men.

"I'll be right back." You said before moving into the kitchen. Bucky was hunched over the kitchen counter, eyes closed, and gripping the countertop tightly. "Oh, Buck." You cooed, moving towards him. "I didn't realize it had been this long."

"My fault," Bucky grunted. "Forgot." He added as you stood next to him.

"I should have realized. Your thoughts are kind of screaming right now." You said.

"We've both been busy." He said through gritted teeth. You reached out and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, only for him to pull you to his chest. 

"Buck." You gasped as he pushed a thigh between your legs. Bucky smashed his mouth to yours and kissed you violently. It was all teeth and tongue as Bucky forced you further into the counter.

"Did you forget you had company?" Sam suddenly asked. You pulled away from Bucky, who began biting at your neck, to see Sam and Steve in the doorway.

"Bucky's gone too long without sex." You said breathlessly. "His demon side is taking over."

"We could take Anthony and give you two some privacy." Steve offered.

"Or you could join us," Bucky said, pulling away from your neck, causing you to whine. "Don't think I can't see you, watching this," Bucky smirked, pushing his thigh into your center.

You let out another loud whine at the movement, causing Sam to smirk and Steve to burn bright red.

"I'm not going to deny anything," Sam said, stepping forward. "I'm always down for an orgy. Hell knows how long I've wanted this." He added, brushing his thumb down your cheek.

"Are you in love with us, Samuel?" You teased, cutting yourself off with a groan.

"Can you blame me, little witch?" Sam asked. "I'd be a fool to not fall for the three of you." He said, turning to Bucky and pulling him down to kiss the man.

"Are you okay, Stevie?" You asked, turning to the man still standing in the doorway. "You don't have to join if you're not comfortable." 

"I want to," Steve said quickly. "But when we made our deal was the only time I've slept with more than one person. And we weren't exactly focused on pleasure then." He added, taking a small step forward. “I might not be good at this.”

"We can teach you." Sam offered, pulling away from Bucky, who whined lowly. "Do you want us to teach you?"

"Yes."

"Come on over here, Stevie." You said, crooking a finger in his direction. "We'll teach you everything we know."

The four of you had spent the rest of the night satisfying Bucky's demon side, teaching Steve all you could, and attempting to keep quiet enough you wouldn't wake Anthony.

Eventually, the four of you had migrated back into your bedroom, where you all fell asleep.

As you began to wake up, you noticed fingers were lightly trailing down your side. The motion was slow and soothing, you noted before opening your eyes to see Sam looking down at you.

"Morning." Sam greeted with a smile.

"Morning." You responded. "Where are the other two?" You asked, noting Steve and Bucky's absence.

"Making breakfast. They'll be back in a minute." Sam told you. "We have some things to talk about."

"Yes, we do." You said before sitting up. "Pass me your shirt." You demanded of the King.

"Why do you need my shirt?" Sam asked, handing you the item. You'd just pulled the shirt on when Bucky entered with Anthony in his arms. 

"Look who's awake." Bucky cooed as the toddler reached for the two of you. 

"Good morning, baby." You said, taking him into your arms. Anthony immediately began babbling as Bucky sat on Sam's side.

"Steve said he'd join us with breakfast while I dealt with this little demon," Bucky told you, reaching over to pinch Tony's cheek.

"Cutest demon I've ever seen," Sam commented as Tony played with his fingers.

"How much have you three already talked?" You asked the two without looking away from the toddler. 

"Not much. Enough to know we need to talk." Bucky promised you.

"We wanted to wait until you were awake before we talked about anything," Sam added.

As Sam finished his sentence, Steve entered the room with four trays floating behind him. 

"Alright, who's hungry?" Steve asked, directing the trays to the three of you, with one staying by his side.

Tony began to chant 'me,' causing the four of you to chuckle. 

"You are? Well, that won't do at all." Steve teased, gently taking him from your arms and seating the toddler on his lap. "Alright, how do we start this conversation?" Steve asked as he began to feed Tony.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but Bucky and I have been talking about last night for a while." You admitted, cradling a mug of tea in both hands. "Ever since the night, we agreed to co-parent."

"Not exactly what happened last night, but that was the desired outcome," Bucky added. "We'd hoped to take the two of you out before we slept together again. But if the two of you don't want to go further or think about last night, we can forget about it." 

"I said it last night, and I'll say it again, I want this," Sam assured the rambling man. "I have been alive for thousands of years and been alone for most of them. I have never once felt alone with the three of you. So yeah, I want this. I want to be with you all, I want to raise Tony with you, I want this."

"Steve?" You asked, turning to the blonde. "Where do you stand on this?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" He teased, causing you to laugh weakly.

"I don't know anything right now." You said, looking down. “It’s kind of annoying actually.”

“I want to be with the three of you too.” He said, moving a hand away from Tony to take your hand. “I didn’t know you could fall for three people at the same time, and it really confused me for a while there, but there’s no other way to describe it. I’m in love with you three.”

“I know it might be a little too late now, but can we take we make you two dinner?” Bucky asked, causing Sam to chuckle loudly.

“Never too late for that, Buck, never.” Sam said, patting the brunette’s thigh. “I’d love dinner.”

“So would I.” Steve nodded. 

Tony took that moment to draw attention back to himself by clapping loudly. 

“Are we entertaining you, Mr?” Sam asked, holding his hands out for the boy. “At least you enjoyed our emotional stuggle.”

“You don’t need to cry, mom, I’ll be back before you know it.” A fourteen year old Tony said, pulling you into a hug.

“If you think she’s crying, you should have seen your papa last night.” Bucky teased, wrapping an arm around Sam.

“Don’t be a dick.” Sam scoffed, hitting Bucky in the chest.

“Language.” Steve said as he stood next to you and Tony. “You know you need to let go of him, sweetheart.”

“I know. I know.” You sighed, pulling back from your boy. “You know you can always change your mind about this. You’re still young, you don’t need to go to college now.”

“I know, mom, but I want to.” Tony nodded. “I want to do this.”

“Okay, but say the word and we’ll take you home.” You said, hugging him once more before stepping back.

“Come here, kiddo.” Steve said, pulling Tony to his chest. “You’ve earned your place here, remember that. No-one can take that from you or how proud we are of you.” 

“I know that, pops.” Tony nodded into his chest. Steve stepped away and Bucky as next to hug your son. 

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, okay, Tones? You’re still a kid, and should still have fun but nothing you don’t want to do. Don’t let anyone pressure you into something you don’t want.” 

“I won’t, dad. I promise.” Sam was the final person to pull Tony into a hug.

“Remember we’re closer than a phone call away. If you ever need us, we will be there before you can finish our name. Your mom and I will know if you need us, and we will always be there.” Sam told him.

“Thank you, papa.” Tony said before pulling back. “Okay, I’m ready.” He let out a long breath.

“Knock ‘em on their asses kiddo.” Bucky encouraged. 

“We’ll always be proud of you, and we’ll always love you, Anthony. Go show them what you can do.” You said.

“I love you too.” Tony responded. “I’ll call you soon, I promise.”

“That’s a verbal contract. We’ll remember that one.” Sam smirked. 

“Have fun, Tony.” Steve told him.

“I will.” Tony nodded. Tony gave the four of you one last look before he walked into the dorms behind you.

“He’ll be okay.” Sam assured you, wrapping an arm around your waist. “He knows how to handle himself.” 

“Of course he does. Look at who his parents are.” Steve teased as he took Bucky’s hand in his own.

“I know. I just already miss him.” You said.

“He’s making his own way in the world, but he’s still our baby, doll. Always will be.” Bucky promised you.

Yes, yes he would.


End file.
